


Blame

by the_13th_battalion



Series: Zygerria/Kadavo Chronicles [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Lack of Communication, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Past Violence, Post-Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Protective Anakin Skywalker, also Anakin is an idiot, but I love him, but then they fix it, just a bit at the end, listen, they care about each other ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_13th_battalion/pseuds/the_13th_battalion
Summary: After Zygerria, Anakin overhears a conversation and presumes Obi-Wan blames him for the events that occurred. For once, they talk and sort it out.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Zygerria/Kadavo Chronicles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127948
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO WELCOME BACK!!!! This fic was originally going to be something entirely different like a different prompt and everything but INSTEAD I went with alternate prompt 6 "don't try to pin this on me" and this happened! I actually kinda love this one even though it's not my best writing. I hope you enjoy!!

"Anakin, wait-"

"No, I'm done talking to you!"

"Listen to me, _please!_ "

Anakin snorted. He swept open the door to his quarters. He marched across the threshold and, with a wave of his hand, he tried to shut it in Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan caught it and held it until he too had entered the room.

"I _have_ been listening to you," Anakin retorted, "I'm done listening. I'm done talking. Leave me alone!"

Obi-Wan stopped just inside the door. Confusion laced his words. "We've hardly spoken at all today."

Anakin crossed his arms. He kept his back turned to him. "I've heard enough from you anyway."

"What was there to listen to?"

Anakin whirled around. "I heard you, just now! You told Mace Windu this is all my fault!"

A wounded look passed over Obi-Wan's face. "That is not what I said."

"You might as well have."

"Mace asked me to explain how the mission went wrong, and when exactly it did. I told him my cover was blown when I, idiotically, impulsively, entered Governor Roshti's cell."

Anakin looked away. He hunched his shoulders slightly. He almost told Obi-Wan not to speak so condescendingly about himself.

"I told him," Obi-Wan continued, "that the mission was truly compromised when I was brought to the auction and the Queen had you-"

The Force darkened another shade around him. Anakin's head snapped up. He jabbed his finger at Obi-Wan. "See! There! You're accusing me!"

"I'm _not_ -"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Anakin stepped forward. The edges of the metal table in the center of the room curled inward with a loud crackling and crunching. "You think that whole karking mess is my fault! That's what you told Mace and probably the whole damn Council!"

Obi-Wan shook his head. He raised his hands placatingly. "No, Anakin, I-"

The windows shuddered. The table scrunched down the middle. "Don't try to pin this on me!"

"I'm _not_ , Anakin! I-" Obi-Wan pressed his hand against his forehead. "Stop."

"Stop what? Yelling?" Anakin laughed sardonically. "You deserve this! You were looking for a chance to accuse me!"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Anakin..."

Anakin scowled. His fists tightened at his sides. Despite his anger, his stomach did flips at the shadows across Obi-Wan's hollow cheeks. His robe hung at least a size too large on his bony frame. _He might as well be wearing one of my robes._

"Anakin, I don't blame you. No one does but yourself."

The lightbulbs in the apartment shattered all at once. The tension fled Anakin's shoulders. _What..._

Obi-Wan cried out as the mirror in the refresher cracked and fell on the floor with a _crash_. He clutched his head with both hands and squeezed his eyes shut.

Without a second thought, Anakin ran to his side. "I'm sorry, I- are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_ , I'm fine." Obi-Wan winced and touched his ear. It came away bloody. "Ah, blast."

Anakin's heart leapt to his throat. "Oh kriff, did I do that?"

"It's fine. It'll stop." Despite his reassurances, Obi-Wan swayed where he stood.

Anakin grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to the couch. "Well, you're sitting down until then!" Half of the couch was covered in broken glass. Anakin eyed it as he pressed Obi-Wan into a glass-free seat. "Don't move."

He ran to the kitchenette, grabbed a towel, and returned to Obi-Wan. He sat beside him and dabbed at the blood trickling out of his ear. Obi-Wan leaned his head back, sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure this will stop?"

"Yes. Master Vokara Che said a pressure build-up might cause it to bleed again until it's fully healed, one of many reasons I'm off duty for a while."

Anakin grimaced. _So this_ is _my fault._

Anakin continued his administrations until the bleeding stopped. He bundled the towel up in a ball. He paused and stared at it. He thought of the stack of blood soaked towels they had used to clean the wounds across Obi-Wan's back alone. He thought of the thick, dried blood coating Obi-Wan's head.

_Why doesn't he blame me?_

Anakin swallowed thickly. "I really made a mess, didn't I?"

"Messes are a part of life, dear one."

Obi-Wan lifted his head, opened his eyes, and met Anakin's gaze. They stared, letting a thousand unspoken words pass between them. The Force calmed to a gentle swirl, encompassing them in a circle.

"I sincerely hope you believe me," Obi-Wan muttered, searching Anakin's face.

Anakin hesitated. _How can he not blame me?_

_Because he's your best friend, your brother. You love him, and he loves you._

Anakin smiled. "Yeah, I believe you."

Obi-Wan smiled. He leaned forward and let his forehead fall on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan and pressed his cheek to the top of his head.

_I believe you. I'll never doubt you again._


End file.
